Motherly
by Lizzydoll
Summary: Left by his mother and abused by his father. How will Noctis ever get through his life when there's a constant? In a school owned by Merlin everything turns out to not be what it is. Rating will go up intime:  NoctisxVanille mainly!
1. One

_'An accident, so that's all I am to you.'_

The sounds of metal clinking together drew the teen's eyes to the owner. Smokey black eyes lazily burned through the other with disgust and hatred.

_'Why do you hate me so much? I don't...get it.'_

He shifted more up into his seat, blinking down to the food presented in front of him. Eggs, toast and a cup of milk. Noctis knew he should probably finish it all before his dad, but he just wasn't hungry. Not after what happened last night, not at all. A cough from across of him which attracted his attention. He looked up, making sure this time there was no sign of malice hidden deep in his eyes.

"Noctis. Your mother tried calling yesterday." The older man drew a cup of coffee to his lips, sipping elegantly. "I told her you were...occupied with something else." The teen noted that his voice dropped down into a shivering delight, causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat. He grinned around the cup as he watched his son, clearing his throat before putting the cup down. "I also told her that the new school you'll be attending is one of the finest. So she has no reason to meddle in anything that I fix up for you. Ever." Dark grey eyes flashed before rising from his seat. The sturdy chair made a screeching noise as it slid backwards some. "And I'll have you know that if you dare mention what's been going in this piece of shit, you will pay. Get it, Noctis?"

The boy nodded meekly, his eyebrows furrowed up even more after hearing that his mom contacted the home. He had every right to talk to her; she was his as well.

"Now get up. I changed my mind, you'll be walking to school instead." The standing man, Noctis' father, smirked before walking away from the table. He completed his first task of making his son's day a living hell, but King had company to attend to, so he would play with his son much later.

"I'll not make it to school by walking…"

Seeing his father right outside the door, he felt his body snap back into movement, getting out the chair and reflecting on what just happened at the table. "So...she tried calling here for me? Why not just visit?" Sighing at the lost thought, Noctis walked towards the door and exited the house. He didn't feel like running to school. It was awfully nice of his dad to assign him to a school that was only a couple of blocks away. Plus, it was his first day. Most teachers excused first-time students.

The teen began to walk down the sidewalk, looking to the side and at the cars zooming past him. What he'd give to get one of those beauties. Heck, with a car he'd never return home. Noctis smiled at that thought, though the smile was short-lived as he turned his head back ahead of himself, seeing some figures in the distance.

_Those must be students of the school_, he mused.

Straight ahead were two boys and a girl. One boy was black with an afro, wearing green city clothes, the other, a gigantic male with a beanie covering his blonde hair while wearing an open jacket, and a smaller girl who resembled the tall blonde. Her hair brushed along her shoulder and she held a sketchbook close to her chest.

"Oh man, please don't tell me she forgot about us. I'm right, am I right?" The darker one ran his fingers through his fro, removing his fingers with a smile as he held a small chocobo chick in his palm.

"Now, now, none of that negativity around me Sazh! Light would never forget about her loving brother-in-law now would she?" The blonde guy nudged the darker teen, grinning even after the girl reached up to smack his head.

"…I'm going to be late to class Snow! This isn't funny at all." She brushed away invisible specks off her white dress, blue eyes staring at the two.

"Aww, Nami. I'm serious! Put a smile on that face. You too, Sazh. Especially you...cause the hero said so!" Sazh shook his head before looking behind himself.

_Oh damn_. Noctis tried to act uninterested in their conversation…but to no avail.

"Hey." Sazh waved, "Are you heading over to Merlin Sanctuary High?" This caused the other two to look towards the frozen teen.

_I'm not ready to meet new people_. He could feel his palms start to sweat as they came closer to him, examining him with their curious eyes. The boy closed his eyes briefly before opening them again.

"Ye...yeah. I'm new...to the school." _Fuck_! He was always a shy one around new people, stammering and hopping from one foot to the next, anxious to get away.

"Oh cool. I just knew you were new cause I 'aint never seen you before. The name's Sazh. This is Snow." Who grinned and crossed his arms, "And the mini version of Snow, Namine. They're siblings." The girl sighed at Sazh's description, offering a friendly smile to the raven-haired male. "It's nice to meet you...umm..."

"Noctis."

She nodded slowly, her smile still on her face even after her older brother got in front of her only to pull Noctis into a giant hug.

"Get over here! As the leader of Team Nora, I give you a nice warm welcome to our school!" Noctis tried to pull out of the bear hug, arms flailing whilst trying to breathe.

"Snow! Now that's completely uncalled for! Let the poor boy down now." Sazh quickly went behind the rocklike male and tried to pry him off the smaller teen, bringing a leg to his butt as he pulled at Snow's arms. "Let go!"

"…Oh you guys…" Her smile turning into a grin, Namine flipped her sketchbook open to try and draw the comical scene. She couldn't wait to show her friends this one.

"Awwww! He likes it!" Squeezing him in the hold, the bigger teen brought a huge hand down to Noctis' head, patting him harder and harder."

"My, my, I just might be interrupting a touching moment."

The amused voice made everyone freeze in a very awkward position. Sazh was the only one to sigh in relief before letting go of Snow.

"Light! Girl what took you so long? I mean, really!"

Noctis pushed away from the already-distracted Snow, looking towards the Mustang convertible that saved him from premature suffocation. Blue eyes swiped from Sazh to his, taking him in before flickering to the blonde giant. "Snow. What have I told you about hugging people who you do not know?" After a few short breathes, she palmed her face and gave a resigned sigh, " I'll deal with you later." Snow grinned as he punched his fist, going to the car and entering it.

"Sazh, who's your friend?" She asked.

"This is Noctis," He said as he redirected his attention, "Noctis...this is Lightning. I don't think she'll have a problem with you just as long as you don't have a problem with her." He paused, "He's new to our school."

She nodded with closed eyes, opening them to shoot a glare at Snow through the mirror. Suddenly, a tepid voice murmured next to Noctis.

"School…"

He watched Namine walk towards the car while closing her sketchbook. "School. Roxas. I think I'll miss him. Please tell me that isn't so, Snow."

"Hey, hey, heeey. The little guy is probably wondering about you right this minute." He rubbed his little sister's shoulders smoothly, shaking his head at her whole love thing.

"Noctis, get in. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to walk to school." Lightning said coldly with a bit of humor.

He went to the back where Snow and Namine were, sitting next to the girl since he didn't quite trust Snow yet.

"Thanks Lightning, I owe ya one."

"You can just call me Light." Lightning smiled back at Noctis, looking beside herself as Sazh buckled himself in and uttered, "Alright, everyone's rea-!"

"Where's Serah?" Snow asked abruptly as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Sick. Everyone ready?" Lightning interjected.

"Ya darn right girl!" The darker one moved his body to the beat playing from the radio, humming some of the lyrics. Noctis tried not to laugh at the sight, but he did smile.

"Yeah...I'm ready." _Might as well start talking_. "Are you ready, Namine?" Noctis whispered so that only she could hear. Lips twitching in nervousness, the blonde girl nodded as she kept her gaze down.

"The hero is ready and weeping…no. Wait!" Shrugging with a grin, he beat his head with the beat from the radio as well.

"Alright then." Gripping the steering wheel with her fingerless gloves, Light pushed her foot to the metal, making the car _zroom_.

_School here we come…  
_

* * *

[IBabble on]  
Here's chapter one :3 hope you the reader enjoyed this and! ;_; please review this!  
If I get enough then i'll be more inspired to get on chapter two :D  
[shutdown]


	2. Two

Merlin Sanctuary High. The name of the school sounded a little high and mighty to Noctis. He checked the school out as they entered the parking lot. It was a humongous building that looked to be three stories tall. A warrior and mage statue were on either side of the building, the forms of them looking as if they were frozen in the midst of attacking each other. There was even a garden at the place, right at the side, going along the whole perimeter of the school.

Noctis felt his jaw drop slightly; this school was beautiful.

"Well boys and girls…and Light. Here we are, Merlin Sanctuary High." Noctis quickly wiped the look of surprise from his face when hearing Sazh's voice, "Where the good comes to be good, and the bad comes to be...well…" Snow waved Sazh's speech out with a grin before kicking his door open. Lightning's eyes flashed.

"Snow!"

"Eaasy there Light, I didn't even kick it hard! See? It still works!" The door closed just fine when he opened it to close it once more. Lightning's glare hardened regardless.

"Come on Nam, you don't wanna miss first class. I'll take you to it." Snow offered. Noctis opened the door and got out as well to let the girl go. Gently, closing his door.

There were already other students in the parking lot. Motorcycles filled up parking spaces when they were supposed to go in the bike section. Noctis noticed one student hovering around on a slick motorcycle, his spikey blonde hair bouncing as he looked around nervously. He dug in his pocket and pulled something out, scratching the beaut on the sides.

_That kid's dead_…

"Yo Tidus!" Upon hearing a whistle, both Noctis and this new biker guy looked towards the source of it. Noctis watched as a tanner student came by his friend's side, shooting him a grin before high-fiving him.

"Sazh, go and show Noctis around the school." Lightning demanded. This caused the black male to pause while unbuckling his seatbelt, giving Light a concerned glance.

"Oh? And where will you be little lady?"

"I got…some things to deal with before stepping foot in school." She sighed, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out. Sazh followed her not too soon after.

"Seifer again I take it? That boy is always up to no good."

Lightning nodded, looking at the distracted Noctis as he watched the odd exchanges between Tidus and Wakka.

"He's planning something bad. There's just no reason for him to always want to get in trouble so that could see Almasy . No one likes Almasy …" She started to head south of the entrance. Sazh shook his head as he went to Noctis.

"Hey. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be…"

When they both entered the school it was a lot bigger to Noctis than it seemed on the outside. Noises and chatter welcomed his ears as he looked up and around. There was a large flight of stairs that led up to what looked like the center of the school. Noctis hoped that there was an elevator. Looking forward, he saw dozens of fellow students sitting around with trays and chattering amongst their peers – some chasing each other while others stood up in large groups. With one exception…

"Hey!"

"Ah, there's our snowman!" Sazh scratched the back of his neck as he witnessed Snow bulldozer students out his path, apologizing along the way with a wicked grin until eventually he made it to the two.

"Look who I bought with me!" He pulled his arm out, making a staggering redhead trip over his own foot.

"Damn Snow! What kind of greens do you eat?"

"Broccoli!"

Noctis covered up his laugh as he watched Snow pat the friendly fellow on the back. That was only making the spikey redheaded kid trip even more before he eventually battered Snow's hand away.

"I was told we have fresh meat, yo." He eyed Noctis with a sneaky grin, waggling his eyebrows. "And this looks like the meat."

"...Reno." Sazh irritably muttered, continuing before he was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Sazh, there you are."

"I...uh… What? I mean...Yes, Ms. Lulu?" The lady was dressed funnily in Noctis' eyes; belts covered her thighs and her cleavage was covered barely by a tight corset. He caught himself and looked away when he noticed his eyes lingering to where they shouldn't have.

"I need your help with this, right before class begins. It's to do with the crystals if you're wondering."

"I understand, Ms. Lu. Reno, I pray I'll never have to ask this again but… Could you show Noctis around?"

"No prob, me and spikey here will have a great time together, yo!"

Sazh sighed under his nose as he thought it over. "Don't do anything stupid, man." He smiled at Noctis, who watched with a frown as Reno spat on his own shoe. "Well then, shall we Ms. Lu?"

"Of course."

Once they were out of sight, Noctis noticed an unmistakable blonde wall was missing. "Where'd Snow go?" He asked.

He heard a snort coming from Reno, seeing the redhead spit once more on his shoe. "To class probably. Or he went to check on his fine ass sister. Let's get started, yo."

Reno cracked his neck as he lifted the strap of his backpack on one shoulder higher, touring Noctis. "This right here is the lobby. Everyone comes here to chill and plot things." The redhead pointed at a group of girls, "Those hotties there. Keep your hands close by your pockets if ever you walk past them. And never…EVER go out with them! They're gold diggers, yo." He started surveying the group, pointing to one in particular. "The blondie's name is Rikku. She's a senior so you might have class with her. You are a senior, right?**************?"

Noctis nodded, his eyes fixed on remembering their faces.

"Good. The black-haired one, her name's Yuffie. Her and I used to date for a while. She'd always want me to spend my money on her. My things always went missing too, especially marbles."

"...Why marbles?"

"What can I say? She loved my balls." Reno's eyes half-lidded as he swiped past the other girl with the brown hair, walking down the hallways, making sure that Noctis was close behind.

"Gotta get your schedule, yo."

"What were you doing before Snow kidnapped you?"

This made the other teen snort, amused, "I like you. I was smoking in the restroom with Rude and Axel. They're my bros, you might meet 'em soon if you stick with me." Noctis watched the walls of the hallway as they went on. They were plastered with club flyers and drawings that were probably messed up by other students, he inferred.

"Here we are. Ladies first." The room was nice-looking. It had a great feel to it as well. Inside was another figure with dark hair.

"Heeey Fang."

Noctis paid no attention to Reno at the moment, absorbed in the pictured wall that covered the entire room. The pictures looked like cutouts from a magazine on forests, or something like that. Drawings and letters also lined the walls.

"Noctis, yo!" He quickly snapped Noctis out of his daze, looking at a bemused Reno and a curious female.

"Oh…sorry."

The redhead shook his head while pointing at Noctis, "You see this? This is what I deal with, yo." Noctis went beside the smirking redhead, who nudged him.

"My name's Noctis."

"Well lookie at what you managed to grab. Hey Noctis, my name's Fang and I hope you'll have fun here at Merlin High. Tell me, you liking things so far?" This woman had a heavy accent; he wondered where she was from.

"Things are definitely interesting." Noctis admitted as Reno stretched out and gave a _like-me_ sign with his body.

"Interesting, hmm? Oh...things will get even more interesting from this point on. Give me a sec, I'll go get your paper from the machine."

After she walked back into the room, Reno was already there to inform Noctis, "Fang isn't from here, yo. She's from some…tropical island called Pulse. I think it's an island. Yeah, it's an island." He grinned while pulling his backpack up over his shoulder again, "She's hot. I would so bang her, yo." Noctis could tell that Reno was in his own little perverted world.

_So there are exchange students and teachers here. Quite a diversity_, he mentally noted.

Reno noticed Fang returning, whispering to Noctis, "She's coming back, act cool."

As she came strolling back, the redhead wiped the glazed look from his face, grinning innocently at the woman as she came out waving a paper.

"Got it."

"Faaaanng!"

Every head in the office didn't catch the blurred pink clashing with blue, knocking the taller woman down as the smaller one sat on her chest.

"Ow, Vanille. Where's the fire?"

Reno whistled as he tried to see under Fang's skirt, Noctis rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"No fire at all, I just wanted to see you!" Fang moved the teen off her chest, patting her head with a smile. "Class is about to start and I'm a little busy. Why aren't you with our clique?"

The pink hair girl sighed with an angry pout, standing on her shoes as she wiped her bearskin. "Snow is nowhere to be found, I don't know where Light is and Sazh is with Ms. Lu, I think." She stomped her foot at this.

Noctis eye-goggled her outfit. It wasn't much but he couldn't stop himself from staring. It looked like a real bear hanging from her waist. "Just lemme give Noctis his papers and I'll keep you company for abooout, five minutes."

"Noctis?"

Reno patted a frozen Noctis with a sly grin, his arm waving at the girl. "Sup Vanille." She walked towards the two with her arms behind her back, smile widening as she introduced herself.

"I'm Vanille, you must be Noctis then."

He nodded, but he was never good around girls so he quickly walked past Vanille to Fang who gave him his paper. "Here you go kid, now you have fun now. I'll be at my desk if you ever need something."

The teen looked at his paper, looking at the classes he had along with break periods. Reno and Vanille were right beside him. "You have Axel's class with me, yo. It's gonna be fun."

_Mr. Chang, and he teaches… machine-buidling class…_

"Ah! You have last period with me!" Vanille shouted as she went down Noctis' schedule.

_And that would be...Mr. Barret which is animal nature…_

"I'll be your friend there. We'll have fun, I just know it!" Vanille expressed to Noctis' side.

_Great…_

Not only was he forced into this position without any control, but with a girl who was stunningly gorgeous. Noctis could feel his legs shake and face melt off.

* * *

[IBabble on]

There we go :D chapter2 and with more characters!  
Let me know how I'm doing with them XD I have little experience with other characters so critic me!  
That is all :3 I hope you're enjoying this  
[shutdown]


End file.
